Ashen One
Summary The Ashen One is an undead warrior from ages past who was a failed Lord of Cinder, thus becoming an Unkindled (that is, a warrior who failed to become a Lord of Cinder). The Ashen One was roused from the shackles of death by the bell of awakening. The Ashen One is sent on a quest to become the next Lord of Cinder and to retrieve the Cinders of the past Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least High 4-C, probably 4-B Name: Ashen One, Unkindled One, The One True Lord Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Varies based on player choice Age: Unknown, potentially thousands of years old (Was a failed Lord of Cinder from ages past) Classification: Undead Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via most Pyromancies (Fireball, Chaos Bed Vestiges) and weapons (Firelink Greatsword, Twin Ringed Knight Greatswords), Poison Manipulation via some Pyromancies (Poison Mist, Toxic Mist) and weapons (Spotted Whip), Acid Manipulation via Acid Surge, Electricity Manipulation via most Miracles (Lightning Spear, Lightning Stake) and weapons (Dragonslayer Spear, Dragonslayer Greataxe), Holy Manipulation via Miracles, Healing via Estus Flask and most Miracles (Bountiful Sunlight, Great Heal), Teleportation via Homeward Bone/Homeward Spell, Bonfires, Regeneration (Low-Mid) via some Miracles (Replenishment), Resurrection (Inapplicable to Combat), Darkness Manipulation via various spells (Dark Edge, Black Serpent) and some weapons (Onyx Blade, Frayed Blade), Energy Projection via most Sorceries (Soul Arrow, Soul Stream) and some weapons (Holy Moonlight Sword, Frayed Blade), Soul Manipulation via Fire Keeper and most Sorceries (Crystal Homing Soulmass, Crystal Soul Spear), Magic, Ice Manipulation via some spells (Frozen Weapon, Snap Freeze) and weapons (Irithyll Straight Sword), Moonlight Manipulation via some spells and weapons (Old Moonlight, Holy Moonlight Sword), Creation of Crystal Masses via some spells (White Dragon Breath), Earth Manipulation via some weapons (Quake Hammer, Earth Seeker) and shields (Havel's Shield), Statistics Amplification via some pieces of equipment (Chloranthy Ring increases Stamina, Havel's Ring increases Lifting Strength), Weapon Mastery with most forms of weaponry, Resistance to most forms of mundane armor depending on armor choices, Martial Arts via some weapons (Caestus, Demon Fist's), Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Shapeshifting via Dragon Torso Stone and Chameleon, Sound Manipulation via Spook, Invisibility via Sorceries (Invisible Body, Invisible Weapon), Limited Time Manipulation, Magic Nullification via Vow of Silence, Healing Nullification via Hunter Charm, Mind Control via Rapport (Works purely on Undead enemies), Statistics Amplification via some magics (Carthus Beacon, Sacred Prayer), Air Manipulation via Tailbone Spear and Storm Ruler, Summoning of a Lion's Spirit via Valorheart and a swarm of Abyssal insects via Gnaw and Dorhys' Gnaw, Limited Bleeding via Flamberge, Gnaw, and other abilities, Athleticism via Wolf Knight's Greatsword and Gael's Greatsword, Shield Negation via Darkdrift, Aura via various abilities (Lothric War Banner, Warmth), Limited Curse Manipulation via Crucifix of the Mad King, Limited Luck Manipulation via various items (Mendicant's Staff, Shield of Want, Symbol of Avarice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Capable of withstanding the rigors of insanity from going Hollow, and maintains its will despite being effectively insane) Attack Potency: City Block level (Capable of using spells such as Chaos Storm, able to battle beings such as a higher-end Fire Demon, who should be comparable to the Asylum Demon) | At least Large Star level, probably Solar System level (Capable of battling the Soul of Cinder, who is an amalgamation of all the souls of every past Lord of Cinder, of which there are an unknown number; each Soul of Cinder is capable of sustaining the sun for likely thousands of years- some Lords of Cinder include Solaire of Astora, Lord Gwyn, and The Chosen Undead) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of dodging demons comparable to the Asylum Demon) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging the lightning arrows) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can wield Smough's Hammer) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XTJ Durability: At least City Block level (Capable of surviving attacks from The Curse Rotted Greatwood, who can do this, can survive attacks from beings equally as powerful as himself) | At least Large Star level, probably Solar System level (Capable of tanking attacks from the Soul of Cinder) Stamina: Extremely High, can regain all Stamina in seconds and faster with the Chloranthy Ring, as an Undead the Ashen One never tires of their duty Range: Potentially dozens to hundreds of meters with magical attacks Standard Equipment: List of Weapons List of Shields List of Armor Sets List of Rings List of Consumables Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, outclassed the Soul of Cinder, an amalgamation of all Lords of Cinder before him; this means the Ashen One effectively outsmarted every Lord of Cinder prior to him combined- most Lords of Cinder have an intense knowledge of magic of some sort and are experts in combat Weaknesses: Varies depending on armor Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of Pyromancies List of Sorceries List of Miracles Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Armored Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Club Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Blood Users Category:Athletes Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dark Souls